Welcome to Woodcrest!
by KODfreak
Summary: Huey is annoyed when Robert, Riley, and Cindy star in the new Jackass movie. Dedicated to Ryan Dunn.  1977-2011  RIP
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning around Woodcrest. The birds were chirping, the sun was rising, and many folks began their day. A not normally seen van roles up to the Freeman's house.

"Wee man, be ready with that pie, and be sure to throw it on whoever answers the door." Johnny Knoxville said.

"Alright, Johnny." Wee man replied. He went up to the door and rang the bell. Huey Freeman answered, and Wee man threw the pie in his face. The pie splattered all over the place. Wee man and the crew were laughing hysterically. Huey was pretty pissed, to which the crew laughed even harder. Johnny went up to Huey and pointed at him.

"I'm Johnny Knoxville and welcome to jackass!"

They continued to laugh as Huey went back inside and slammed the door. Riley noticed Huey's face as he went to the kitchen

"Dayum! Wat happened ta you?"

"Nothing Riley, just a bunch of jackasses." He said as he wiped himself off. Huey looked out the window to see the crew setting up equipment. They were going to be there for awhile.

"So long boys!" Robert said as he left for the grocery store. Once he got out, he saw Steve-O run up to him.

"Hey old man, were filming Jackass 4, and we were wondering if you would like to be in it."

"Me! In am movie! Well, uh sure!"

"Awesome! Do you know anyone else who wants to be in it?"

"Maybe my 14 year old grandson and his cutie pie friend. But not my otha one. He is the one with the afro. If any of yo pranks got pulled on him, then he will be pissed off!"

"Oh now you tell us!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright dude, you can be part of our old man routine."

"What's that?"

"It's when we put on make-up and look like old men."

"That's hilarious!"

"Granddad?" Asked Riley as he went out the front door.

"Riley! The Jackass crew said we could be in their 4th movie!"

"Alright!"

"You also have ta call your little friend, Cindy."

"I go do dat right now!" he said running in the house. Steve-O led Robert to a trailer where they get prepared to perform stunts.

Meanwhile Riley was in the dining room calling Cindy on the phone. Huey over heard their conversation.

"Uh, Riley? Did you just say you were going to join the Jackass crew?"

"Yeah, nigga! I go join them and be famous!"

"They are completely idiotic! They do the most ridiculous things!"

"Yeah, well people like dat!"

"Whatever, if they get near me, then I will kick their ass!" Huey said as he went back to his room. Riley went back to meet his granddad.


	2. Chapter 2 annoying Huey Freeman

About an hour later Riley, Cindy and the crew were hanging out near the bottom of the hill.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Bam Margera told the crew.

"What is it?" asked Johnny.

"Remembered when I made that pitfall? Well I can do it again, but on that hill!"

"Great idea!"

_**30 minutes later…**_

Riley was standing at the bottom of the hill. Huey, not knowing that there were hidden cameras everywhere, walked up to him with Jazmine.

"This could be good." Riley thought to himself as they walked up to him.

"Hey, Huey! We're going to have a foot race don't you know?"

"A foot race? You mean to the top of the hill? You know that I'm more athletically built than you."

"We'll see. I'll bet 20 bucks on it. And you have ta go straight to the top, which means you have to go through those leaves."

"Alright, fine."

"Ready, set, go!" Riley yelled. At first Huey seemed to be doing better, until he got to the leaves. He tripped over the hole and fell flat on his face. Riley burst into laughter as Huey tumbled and rolled to the bottom of the hill. The crew came running at him laughing.

"HUEY! Are you okay!" Jazmine yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Huey yelled as he ran away. Jazmine chased after him.

"I think we can do more with this Huey character." Johnny said.

_**The next morning…**_

Riley was with the crew outside the boy's room.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Knoxville, and this is pie in the face 2." Knoxville told the camera as he quietly went in with a pie. He then slowly inched towards Huey, who was sleeping. He took the pie, and slammed it in his face. Huey quickly woke up to see Johnny laugh at him. He then punched him hard in the stomach. The crew came in and laughed at Johnny, who was slightly vomiting at the ground. Huey was a bit confused.

"Why are you laughing at him?" Huey asked.

"Dude look at him!" Ehren, a fellow crew member said.

"He could be seriously hurt!"

"Yeah, but it is hilarious!"

"It was my idea." Jazmine said coming from behind.

"Jazmine? You were behind this!"

"They offered me some money if I do it."

"How could you, Jazmine!"

"It seemed funny at the time."

"Well it's not!" Huey said storming off.

"Dude, what's up with your brother and Jazmine?" Bam asked Riley.

"I think they likes each otha." Riley told him.

"You don't say? Maybe we can make this the subject of our next stunt. We could make him jealous. Any other boys that you know?"

"Dares Phil. He is a guy that was in my fundraiser."

"Alright. We can have them standing at a spot where we can drop pies on him!"

_**That day at school…**_

Huey walked by to see Jazmine talking to Phil. Huey suspected that something was up. He walked up to them.

"Jazmine!" he asked.

"Huey!" she asked shocked. Of course, she was acting for the stunt.

"Whoa, I didn't know you two were going out!" Phil said, which was part of a script.

"You better stay away from her." Huey said as the crew dropped the pies. Jazmine and Phil ran as the Pies splattered all over Huey. He then noticed the laughter of the crew.

"Uh oh! He's mad now!" Johnny said on camera. Huey came at them, and started beating them. They then scurried into the van and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3 it's on

_**Later that day after school at the Freeman's house…**_

Huey was very angry at Riley. It took two whole hours to clean all the pie out of his afro. He then thought that he should give Riley a taste of his own medicine. He noticed Johnny, Steve-O, and Bam sitting on the couch watching TV. Huey walked down there, and each of their heads focused on him.

"I have been humiliated for the last time." Huey told them. "Now it's my turn. I want you to do the same to Riley as you did to me."

The men looked at each other, nodded their heads, and looked at Huey.

"Sounds cool!" said Johnny.

_**Later that day…**_

Riley was on his way to the basketball courts to meet Cindy. When he got there, he heard people talking. He hid behind the bleachers and saw Cindy talking to Michael Caesar. Riley was upset. Cindy promised him that it would be just them playing. He went over there to talk to her.

"Reezy! Why you here?" she asked.

"Why is he here?"

"Oh, uh I didn't know you two were, you know…" Caesar said.

"What?"

"ATTACK!" Yelled Johnny as he and the crew whipped out their paint ball guns and shot at Riley. When they ran out of ammo, they walked up to riley, who was on the ground and covered in paint. Cindy, Caesar, and Huey walked up to him.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Riley." Said Huey.

"Oh no you don't." Riley said getting up. "It's on now."

"Whatever." Huey said walking away with the crew.

"Did ya'll know about dis?" Riley asked Cindy.

"Well, dey paid me money."

"Dat's some bull shit, C-merph."

"Sorry Reezy."

"You ain't sorry."

"Ceez, you split. I need to be alone wit him."

"Alright." Caesar said as he walked away.

"See, he gone. You ain't think I actually want to hang wit a shmuck like him?" she asked.

"Well, you made it look like it."

"Well I ain't. I only want to hang wit young Reezy. Maybe you and I can think of a plan to really get back at yo brotha."

"I'm listening." 

"Well first you gotta lose to me in a game of ball."

"No way I'm eva losing to you."

"We'll see." She said as they began to play.

_**Later that day…**_

"Ok, what we need to do is something so humiliating, he will think twice about pranking my Reezy."

"My Reezy?" asked Riley.

"Uh, anyway we should attack what he cares about."

"I gotts an idea."

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"How about you, me, Steve-O, Preston, Wee man, and Bam will hide behind some cars, and we put caution tape around the house, and Huey will think we all died. Johnny will come up and tell him that we died, then he will spray him with honey, and we will release bees all over him!"

"Ooooh, that sounds bad, Reezy." Cindy said smiling.

"Yeah."

_**The next day, that afternoon…**_

Huey was walking back home from the store. He then noticed the caution tape over the house, and with the help of Ed, he got real cop cars were parked outside. Cameras filmed Huey's shocked face. Johnny walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Huey, Everyone is dead. Riley, Robert, and that poofy haired girl."

"No. They can't be." Huey said with tears in his eyes. Johnny quickly took out the spray and sprayed his afro with the honey spray.

"Now, Wee man!" Johnny yelled. Wee man opened all the boxes, and flew at Huey's afro. Huey grunted and ran away with the bees flying at him. Riley, Cindy and the crew were laughing.

_**Later that night…**_

Huey was in the bathroom cleaning his afro. He then decided, It was on.


	4. Chapter 4 The prank war is won

Riley woke up the next morning. He looked over to see that Huey wasn't there. He got up and walked into the hall way.

"Hello? Huey? You betta not be prankin me again." He said.

Riley continued to walk and peeked into Robert's room.

"Hello? Granddad? You in here?" Riley asked. Nobody answered. He walked down the stairs and looked in all the rooms. The house was empty. He decided to look outside. He opened the door and looked in horror as the neighborhood was nearly in flames. Buildings were on fire, houses were falling apart. Riley walked outside and looked at the devastation. He then saw someone running towards him. It was Cindy.

"Riley!" She yelled. "It's horrible! The town! Mutants have taken ova!"

"What?"

"Come on Riley, we can take shelter at Ed's." She said as they ran down the street. Riley looked to see cars that were crashed, and dead bodies hanging out of them. They finally got to Ed's mansion to see Ed and Rummy shooting at some of the mutants.

"Aw thank god! Riley! You alive!" he told Riley.

"Ed! What the hell is going on?"

"Mutants have taken ova! Get inside now!" he yelled. The four of them ran inside. They ran into the basement.

"Everyone Ok?" Rummy asked. Riley nodded in confusion and fear. He then looked at Cindy, who was rubbing her arm.

"Shit."

"C-merph?"

"Oh shit." Ed began. "She infected! Riley. You better shoot her before she kills you!" he said handing Riley a gun. Ed and Rummy left the room.

"Riley, you have to shoot me."

"I can't!"

"You have to!"

"I won't!"

"Do it NOW!"

Riley looked away and his hand shook violently and pulled the trigger. A little flag popped out and said jackass on it. Ed, Rummy, Huey, Jazmine, and the crew came out laughing.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Riley yelled throwing the gun to the floor. Riley then ran up the stairs. He then stormed out of the mansion and backed to his house. Cindy ran after him.

"Yo Reezy. That was pretty funny." She said.

"Get away from me." He said coldly.

"Riley, they paid me cash. I couldn't refuse." She explained.

"Some friend you are."

"Riley!" She yelled grabbing his hand.

"Whatchu want?"

"I'm sorry fo helpin out yo brotha."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise I will help you get back at him." 

"And you won't help Huey anymore?"

"You know it."

"Alright. What you have in mind?"

"Well…" She said whispering into his ear.

"Oh! C-merph, that sounds really bad!"

"You know me. Unless you think I'm tougher then you."

"Ain't nobody tougher than young Reezy!"

"I thought so."

_**The next day…**_

Huey woke up early that morning. He looked to his side to see that Riley was not there. He walked down the stairs and into the living room and turned on the news. Huey was surprised to see a Ku Klux clan member on it.

"Attention people of America." He said. "We have killed your president and taken over the country.

"No!" Huey said. He was scared. He rarely feels scared, but he has never feared for his life before.

"And we will make sure that only whites will rule." He said.

Just then the front windows broke, and clan members walked in.

"Stay away from me!" Huey yelled, frightened. He ran back up stairs to his room, but there were members there too. He ran back to more members. One grabbed his arm, and Huey struggled violently, while tears were running down his cheek.

"Please don't kill me!" Huey pleaded.

One of the members took off his hood, revealing himself to be Johnny. The rest took their hoods off, and were the crew. They started laughing at him, and Riley and Cindy came out laughing as well.

"Huey! You so gay!" Riley said laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Riley!"

"Yes it was! AHHAHHAH!"

"Dude I think Riley won the prank war." Johnny Knoxville said.

"What prank war?"

"The one where you and I pranked each other."

"I was just getting back at you, then you took it too far."

"By makin you cry?" Riley asked.

"If you want to put it that way."

Robert then came out from his room.

"Boy! You shouda seen yo face!"

"It wasn't funny, Granddad!"

"Well anyway, now that we're done with that, we can film some real stunts!" Johnny suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Riley agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 the next set of stunts

The next day the crew was on top of the hill, and they carried a large tire to the top.

"So what are we going to do with this?" asked Johnny Knoxville.

"You're going to get in it." Bam Margera answered.

"Oh no, There is no way I'm doing that."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Dude! I will kiss Wee man's ass if you do!" Bam offered.

"So we're doing that again, are we? Alright, fine." Johnny said getting in the tire.

"1…2…3!" The crew said letting go of the tire. Johnny screamed as the tire plummeted down the hill. As the tire picked up speed, it started to bounce, and roll into the street. Cars swerved out of the way and crashed. The tire finally came to a stop once it crashed into some trash cans. The crew ran down there as fast as they could. Once they saw Johnny's face, the laughed hysterically.

"Alright, Bam. You know the deal." Johnny said.

Wee man pulled down his pants. Bam quickly reached over and pecked his butt cheeks. Steve-O, who was there at the time, made funny noises, and vomited up a storm.

_**A few hours later…**_

"I'm Robert Freeman, and this is the party boy brigade!" Robert said with Chris Pontius, Riley and Cindy next to him. The group decided to go to the Target store nearby. They went inside, and a camera man followed them in with a hidden camera. They walked into the back, where the stereos were. Chris went over and called one of the employees to help them.

"So can I try out this disk to see how it will sound?" asked Robert.

"Sure."

Robert put the disk in the player. Then the party boy theme song started to play.

"Oh, that song." Chris said. The four of them stripped down to wearing nothing but a thong, a bow tie around the neck, and cuffs on the wrists, except for Cindy, who was wearing a bra and panties, and the bow tie and cuffs. The group started to dance around a bit. The employee had a look of confusion on his face. He then called some security guards. They came and escorted them out. The group then ran into the van, and laughed as they drove away. As they were driving, Riley couldn't help but stare at Cindy wearing such revealing clothing.

"Reezy, whatchu starin at?" she asked.

"Nothin." He said looking away. As He looked away, Cindy stared at him.

"So Chris, what's our next stunt?" Robert asked.

"Preston had this idea where Wee man would get on his shoulders, and he would pretend to be a kid sneaking into an R rated movie."

"That sounds hilarious!"

"Yeah."

_**An hour later…**_

Wee man wore a large trench coat while on Preston's shoulders. Cameras filmed them walking toward the box office.

"Hello. One for the bloody screams." Wee man said in a high pitched voice.

"Uh, are you sure you're old enough?" the worker asked.

"Yes."

"Hold on a second." The worker said walking to his supervisor telling him about the guy. He then walked out to meet him in person.

"So how old are you?" asked the supervisor.

"18."

The super visor then opened the coat to see Preston's frightened face.

"We've been found out!" he screamed. Preston dropped Wee man and the both ran for the van.

_**A few hours later…**_

Johnny was taking a walk down the street trying to come up with new ideas. As he was walking he saw someone run up to him. It was an African American man.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking Johnny's hand. "I am uncle Ruckus."

"Uncle Ruckus? Is it all one name?"

"You know I neva really thought about that, but I was hoping I could help ya with your movie."

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

"Well we could use my bus."

"That just gave me an idea!" Johnny exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6 complications

Early the next morning, Johnny woke Riley up, without disturbing Huey, and walked into the living room. The rest of the crew was there.

"Alright, so why you wake me up so early?" asked Riley.

"Well, we're planning a prank on your brother and his poofy haired friend." Johnny answered.

"Really? What?"

"I'll tell you."

_**Later that morning…**_

Huey was walking down the sidewalk with Jazmine Dubois.

"Huey, are you still mad about the prank Riley pulled on you?"

"What do you think? I was humiliated beyond belief! Of Course I'm still mad!" He yelled.

"Sorry."

"Whatever" Huey said as they reached the bus stop. Right on time, the bus rolled up. Uncle Ruckus opened the door.

"Hello there, children!" he said cheerfully.

"That's it? You mean you're not going to insult me based on my skin color?"

"Nope. Just get in, we runnin late."

"Fine." Hey said while he and Jazmine got in. The moment they turned their heads, they made noises of disgust, and Ruckus closed and locked the door, and began to drive. There were no kids in the seats, just the jackass crew wearing make up to look like old men, but it was so realistic, they didn't notice. Huey then heard a voice.

"Oh! Hey Huey! Ova here!"

Huey looked over. It was Robert.

"Granddad! Why are you on the school bus?"

"I'm just here wit ma friends to spend the day at school with you."

"You can't go to school with me!"

"Why not? Don't you remember? It's bring your relative to school day!"

"I don't think it is."

"Boy, stop complaining and sit down next to yo Granddaddy!" Robert yelled. Huey sighed and waked over.

"Hi little baby! Huey! Make some room fo her!" Robert demanded. Huey scooted to the side and the three of them were squished.

A few minutes later, They reached the school, and all of them got out.

"Please don't follow me into the school; please don't follow me into the school." Huey quietly said as the crew followed him into the school. Huey then went in his class with Jazmine, and only Cindy was in the class. The crew followed them in, and sat in the desks.

"Yo Huey, where yo brotha at? I haven't seen him all mornin!" she asked acting like everything was normal.

"How should I know? You know he's late to school all the time!"

Just then Riley walked in the classroom, but he too was wearing makeup, and was wearing a suit and tie.

"Hello class, I'm yo substitute. Mr. Shnievly." He said sitting in the teacher chair.

"Uh, Mr Shnievly? If you're our teacher, then where are the other students? WHY IS THERE OLD PEOPLE!" yelled Huey.

"Just because." Riley said. He then glanced at Cindy, and right away she recognized him. He then rolled his eyes upward, and cindy looked up at the ceiling, which was covered with a white sheet. He then nodded at her.

"Now for today's lesson… DUCK!" Riley yelled as he, Cindy and the old men hid under the desks. Huey and Jazmine didn't know what was going on as Riley pulled a string, releasing a sticky, yellow colored foam on them. It got all over the classroom, and on Huey and Jazmine. Riley and the others laughed their hearts out. Huey quickly wiped off foam, and looked at Jazmine, who was crying.

"WAAAAAHH! I SPENT A WHOLE HOUR DOING MY HAIR!" she whined. Huey helped her out of the room. Riley, Cindy, and the crew followed them out.

"Yo Huey! You shoulda seen the look on yo face!"

Huey angrily turned around.

"Riley! You went too far this time!" he yelled.

"Huey, it was just a joke."

"We can't live in the same house unless you apologize!"

"Young Reezy ain't apologize to nobody!"

"I see you've made your choice. I'm staying at Jazmine's."

"You are?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes, as long it's okay with you."

"Sure."

Huey and Jazmine walked away, leaving them alone.

"Reezy, I think You need to apologize."

"Why should I?"

"Because witout dem, we ain't got no show."

"Aww, C-merph."

"You hafta!" she said crossing her arms.

"Good luck wit dat." He said walking away.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

Huey was sitting on Jazmine's couch watching TV. He heard a knock on the door. He went over and answered it. Cindy was standing there.

"Reezy apologizes."

"That's not good enough, Cindy."

Jazmine walked down the stairs.

"Hi Cindy." She said.

"Huey, I'm goin ta talk to Jazmine in private." Cindy said walking in and up the stairs, where Jazmine followed, until they went in her room.

"We gotta get Huey back to the house." Cindy explained.

"Why? You humiliated us!"

"You need to tell your boy to just calm his ass down, and come back to filmin."

"Tell YOUR boy that Huey is not coming! Besides, what are you and Riley? You said you were going to ask him out, but you chickened out! You're not a gangster! Your just a coward!"

"You bitch! I'm telling Johnny to cut you from the movie!"

"Cindy! Wait! I didn't mean it."

Cindy left the house. She walked back to the Freeman's house and opened the door.

"Hey cutie pie!" Robert said. "I'm just making dinner fo the boys! You're welcome to join us!"

Cindy went in and sat on the couch. She noticed Riley next to her. Riley looked over and saw that Cindy was upset.

"Why you sad?" he asked.

"Jazmine said I was a coward. You don't think I'm a coward, do you?"

"Cindy, You da bravest girl I know. All others are bitches."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_**The next morning…**_

Cindy spent the night, and woke up the next morning. She went into the kitchen, and saw Bam, Ryan, And Raab himself making coffee. He also saw Huey and Riley.

"Hey Riley how did you get Huey back?"

"I think you know how." Huey answered. Cindy looked at Riley, who looked away.

"Reezy, did you say you were sorry?"

"Maybe."

"Well thank you." She said giving him a quick hug.

"Now we can get on wit the show!" exclaimed Cindy.


	7. Chapter 7 the premier

The very next stunt they filmed that day was a more improved version of terror taxi. johnny and Jeff Tremaine were explaining what would happen to Huey and Ehren.

"So Johnny, you sware that this won't be a joke, and it's a real guy?" asked Ehren.

"Yes."

"Well then who is it?" asked Huey.

"It's that guy named Ruckus. I know he doesn't like colored folk, so i thought it would be hilarious!"

"I don't know if this is going to work." said Huey.

"It will work. Here, put on these turbins and bombvests." Johnny said handing them the items. Huey put on a fake beard and a huge turbin to cover up his afro, while Ehren put on what he put on before, which was his fake beard and clothing, but the beard was not made of the crew's pubes. Johnny called the taxi, and Huey and Ehren went to the bus stop to meet it there. the taxi pulled up, and Huey and Ehren went inside.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Aw naw, you ain't gonna get a ride wit me yah terrorists."

"uh, Listen sir, we jus need to gut to do dee airport, iss very impoetant." said Huey, trying to speak with an accent.

"fine! All the sooner I can get rid of you." Said Ruckus as he started to drive.

"So how did ya like our free country?" asked Ruckus.

"I don't like this country varedy much." said Ehren.

"But I like duh countryside." said huey.

"Yes, The countryside is nice, I like the country side." agreed Ehren.

They could see Wuncler airport in the distance.

"Boom! We are almost there! said Huey.

"What the hell are you talkin about?" asked Ruckus.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean by Boom?"

"Boom! Boom! like Kaboom!"

Ruckus started to drive really fast.

"Where are you going?" asked Ehren.

"Don't go down da alleyway, it's varedy scary!" said huey as they sped in an empty lot.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Ass pussy shit mother fucker!" Said Ruckus as he stopped and began hitting Ehren and Huey.

"Money! I'll give you lots of money!" said Ehren. Then he and Huey opened up their shirst revealing the bombvests.

"Boom! Boom! We'll blow you up! We'll blow you up right now!" they both said. Ruckus pulled out a pistol and signaling them to get out. The rest of the crew was in a white van following them the whole time. Ruckus opened the trunk.

"get in dare!" said Rukcus pointing the gun at Huey.

"He's got a gun!" Yelled Huey to the white van. Ruckus roughed them up a bit, and Huey climbed in the trunk.

"He's got a gun dipshit!" yelled Ehren as Ruckus closed the trunk. The crew ran out of the van towards them.

"Dude let them go!" yelled Bam.

"Fuck you!"

"He's famous! Listen to him!" Yelled Huey. The crew slammed wooden blocks together, making a gunshot noise.

"Ahh! They shot me!" Steve O yelled. Ruckus got in the car and drove in circles. Huey was really scared. After awhile though, he stopped, and unlocked the trunk from the car. Huey slowly opened the trunk as the Jackass crew was laughing at him. Huey looked angry.

"Yo Huey! You looked so gay!" Riley said laughing he then stopped, remembering what happened last time. Huey smirked.

"Well, it was a pretty good prank. Not too humiliating either."

"Thanks man."

So after they drove back to the house, Johnny said he was done with filming. He told everybody that he and the crew would leave to go edit the film with Jeff Tremaine, and be back in two months for the premier at Wuncler chineese theater. All of the crew said goodbuy to Huey, Riley, Robert, Jazmine, Cindy, and Ruckus. They then got in the van and drove away.

About 2 months later, everybody got a letter in the mail from Johnny tellinng them where the premier would be held and what time they should be there. they were also invited as special guests of honor. The next day, Huey, Jazmine, and Riley went to the park. Huey and Jazmine sat on a picknick blanket under a tree while Riley was shooting baskets. After awhile, Cindy walked on to the court. She seemed to take a deep breath as she walked towards Riley. Riley turned to her.

"Hey C-merph."

"Young Reezaay! How it hanging?" she said with a cocky smile.

"I can tell you gots somethin on yo mind."

"Uh, don't leave me hangin." she said with another weird smile.

"Cindy. Just tell me what you want."

"Well, uh... do you uh... wants to go wit me to the premier?"

Riley paused for a second.

"Well, everyone else who has the special ticket is goin, so we all headed there."

"Yeah, but I was thinkin, I could go with ya... as yo date?" she asked blushing.

"You wanna be like my date to da premier?" asked Riley.

"Yeah." Cindy answered. she thought that Riley would say no and tell her she was like any other hoe.

"I ain't see why not."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'd love too. Who else would I pick besides my homegirl to be my date?" he asked with a smile. Cindy heavily blushed, giggled, and almost fainted. Riley held her in his arms and chuckled.

"yo C-merph, you okay?"

"uh...yeah."

Huey and Jazmine were watching from the picnic blanket.

"Huh. So I guess Cindy really was brave enough to ask out Riley." Jazmine said.

"That reminds me. do you have a date for the premier?" asked Huey.

"Yeah! Phil asked me."

"WHAT?" yelled Huey.

"Kidding! ha ha ha! I can't believe you fell for that! Of course I'll go with you." Jazmine said leaning on him.

The night of the premier Riley put on a tuxedo and was sitting on the couch, waiting for Cindy to come. Huey and Jazmine already left together. Riley then heard a knock on the door. he answered it, and to his shock, it was Cindy, wearing a red spaghetti strap dress, along with red lipstick and eyeliner. her blonde hair was not in ponytails, but was waired down. Riley has never seen Cindy like this. He just continued to stare with widened eyes.

"Uh Reezy? You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah. Damn gurl, you...beautiful."

Cindy blushed.

"Thanks." Cindy said as they left the house. Robert followed behind them, as he was the one who was going to drive them. He took out a camera.

"Okay, now turn around!" Robert said.

"Dammit boy! Smile fo the camera!" Robert yelled as Riley put his arm around Cindy and smiled. Robert took the picture.

"Ohh! You two look adorable togethah!"

Robert drove them to the theater, and they walked down the red carpet and went inside. They all sat in the front, with the rest of the crew. They enjoyed the film, and had a huge part afterwards. After that, they all said their goodbyes, and johnny confirmed that they would come back to film Jackass 5. Huey walked Jazmine home, all the while Riley was walking Cindy home. They soon reached her house.

"Here we are."Said Riley.

"Thanks fo takin me...as yo date."

"Yo welcome. Infact, I liked it so much, I might consider you being my date some other time." Riley said.

"I'd like that." Cindy said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I see you tomorrow on d courts?" Cindy asked.

"It's a date."


End file.
